All Roads Lead To Shukumei
by FoxFlame
Summary: Zutara pairing. The war with the Fire Nation has ended, but the fueding has not. Meanwhile, Katara and Zuko seperatley set out to find themselves in the city of all cities, Shukumei. What they end up finding is eachother.
1. Prologue: The end of one war

**All Roads Lead To Shukumei**

**Foxflame: Hello dear readers! I have been reading a ton of Zutara fan fiction and I have been inspired to try out a little story of my own. With the winter season coming and all, I expect to spend a little more time inside- so what better way to pass the time! **

**P.S- Shukumei in Japanese means destiny or predestination**

**Ok as you well know, this story is Zuko x Katara pairing! Just a heads up for people who get confused because I know I get very angry at authors who don't specify the pairings- half way through reading a story just to discover I hate the pairing! Life's to short to waste so much time!**

**Disclaimer: Who specified we had to write these things anyway? Oh well- I do not own any of the creations from Avatar: The Last Air bender. However my story lien is my own **

---------

Prologue: The end of one war, the beginning of the next

"_Whenever evil befalls us, we ought to ask ourselves, after the first suffering, how we can turn it into good. So shall we take occasion, from one bitter root, to raise perhaps many flowers._"

**Leigh Hunt**** (1784 - 1859)**

--------

The woman slowly lifted the porcelain cup of hot tea to her lips, taking in the sweet smell before taking the plunge and sipping it ever so slightly. The liquid did well to warm the old woman during the cold night hours.

She was the only one left in the small tea shop in the middle of Ba Seng Se, and the staff was running around making the preparations for tomorrow's hopeful customers.

"Would you like anything else mam?" asked the middle aged waitress whose eyes held the lack of luster of one who has been through to much in life.

"Did you see the headlines of today's newspaper?" questioned the old woman back. "The war has finally come to an end! The blessed Avatar has succeeded in saving us all from the dreadful fire nation"

"Why of course; its all anyone has talked about. My husband and I took the afternoon off to go celebrating in the streets with the rest of Ba Seng Se. Did you attend the festival?"

The waitress eyed the paper the woman was holding, noting the free hand drawn picture of the young Avatar and his team in the Fire Nation's tower. The old woman sipped her tea once more before responding.

"Sadly, no. My old bones were not up for the dancing! And besides, one as old as me knows that there is not much to celebrate"

"Are you serious! We won the war! The war that ripped apart so many families, killed so many people, caused so much chaos!" cried the waitress a little too passionately. Was this old woman crazy?

She smiled at the young lady, a smile only a professional grandma could have after years of smiling for an infant child's naïve ways.

"Now what? We won the war, but does this mean the killings will stop?"

The waitress thought for a moment, hesitantly answering "Why…yes…the Fire Nation isn't going to…"

"But who says it will be the Fire Nation to continue the killings?"

The older woman looked at the woman with a smirk on her face, knowing she had made the impact she hoped for. "Now for the first time in a very long time the Fire Nation is at our mercy. Do you honestly believe there will be those who do not abuse that fact? The killings will continue; oh yes. Now a whole new war has begun."

"But the new Fire Nation Lord is looking for peace I am sure he is…he is such a sensible boy…and he helped the Avatar to defeat his own father"

"Ah my dear have you not heard? Prince Zuko has renounced his desire to rule his kingdom. He has run away; fleed his birth right"

"Then who is ruling in his place?" Automatically the waitress feared the worst- that Azula , the evil daughter of the Fire Lord assumed the throne.

"His Uncle Iroh, which I am glad about. He is a true man with virtues and understanding. But he cannot rule for long; this situation needs the control of a young, strong, sensible warrior- not an old, wise one. Soon enough Iroh's time will come to an end…and then what, if Zuko is no where to be found?"

"I…. still don't understand. The war is over! Who would want to continue to fight? I just cant see…" and before she could finish her sentence, a loud noise outside the tea shop caught both their attention.

A few teenage Earth benders were running around with their tribal flags, continuing an obvious celebration, when a fire nation woman and child passed them in the street.

One of the boys spit on the woman, who shielded her child and cried out "Please, we do not mean any injustice here!"

"Is that so? Well did your husband mean any _injustice_ when he murdered my family! You stupid whore, you will see what will happen to any Fire Nation who dare cross my path!" The poor woman ran away with her child, as the boys laughed and screamed and threw bottles at the woman's back.

"It has already begun, just like I figured" sighed the old woman, slowly standing and grabbing her money purse. "Please take care. This is no time to let your guard down"

The waitress slowly nodded, trying to absorb all she just saw. Her happiness moments ago seemed so juvenile! _This world is not cleansed,_ she thought, _there is still so much more to go though before my child can be raised in peace._

"Those boys are just an example. People all around the world, who now feel empowered because the Fire Nation is weak, will take this opportunity to avenge loose ends."

The old wise woman made her way to the door, and before she left she said over her shoulder "It's the end the war, but the beginning of the next!"

The bell chimes rang out through the silent tea house, leaving the waitress to wander in the recesses of her own mind.

**--------**

**Ok ladys and gentz, that was the prologue! Its jus a way of filling you in about what the world is like now the war is over; you weren't expecting rainbows and butterflies I hope!**

**Next chapter we will begin our little tale of lllurrrrrrrrrrveee!**

**Stay tuned mon aimes!**


	2. Chapter 1: All Roads Lead to Shukumei

**All Roads Lead To Shukumei**

**Foxflame: Hello again dear readers!. Hope you enjoyed the prologue, but now on to the real deal, if you catch my drift.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the creations from Avatar: The Last Air bender!**

---------

Chapter 1: All Roads Lead to Shukumei

"_The first step to getting the things you want out of life is this: Decide what you want__"_

**Ben Stein**

----------

Sokka pulled and pulled with all his might at the onion stuck in the ground. "Grr…you stupid…why I oughta…." He mumbled with every tug and twist.

"I will get you, you stupid vegetable! You…:tug: …will..:tug….be…:tug:..in my soup…ARGGGGGGGGHHH!" with a loud thump Sokka fell back on his be hind, clutching the long stalks of the onion.

Aang flew down from the sky as he leaped from his position in water to stand in front of Sokka. "Hey Sokka…you think that will be enough for all of us?" he giggled as he poked the miniscule bulb hanging off the green stems.

Steaming, Sokka jumped on Aang. "You little worm! Just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean you could have for seen that onion! It was tougher then it looks ok?"

" Ha Ha ok Sokka next time, why don't you leave the deadly onion picking to me"

"You!" cried Sokka as he made for another lunge, but Aang was floating just out of his reach, yawing with every attempt Sokka threw at him.

Katara, who was up to her knees in the lake folded her arms across her chest as she watched the two continue their ridiculous argument. "Hey guys, why not take that rage out on a little practice?" she called, but it fell on deaf ears as Sokka launched another leap in the air as Aang floated only centimeters out of his reach.

Katara sighed and returned to her water bending. Ever since the battle with the Fire Lord, she has been obsessed with taking her training to the next level. It was Katara who fought the evil Azula, and although she did with much difficulty, she managed to defeat that wicked princess.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began to lift a large ball of water in the air. Shifting her weight to her back leg, she twisted her wrists and she made the water ball into a flat plate, and froze it. She lifted herself upon it and began floating her ice plate across the water at top notch speeds, flinging icicles at an unknown target.

She surfed the calm lake exterior with grace and concentration, making her turn just as a flying Sokka came into her path and she became submerged under water. "AH!" she cried as she collided with her brother and the stinging water.

Sokka stuck his head above the water and said "Just you wait Aang! Once I get out of here…" but his words were cut off as Aang sent a tidal wave over him, sailing Sokka to the muddy shores.

Katara surfaced, annoyed. She never seemed to get any work done around those two. She walked onto the shore and wrung out her hair as Aang continued his boyish laughter. "Come on Katara! Lets go bob sledding with Sokka as the sled!"

She did not answer, but walked past the boys to her bag. It has been a week since Aang won the battle, using all four elements he learned over the summer to defeat the Fire Lord. She was happy for Aang; he fulfilled his destiny, and all ended well.

'But what about my destiny?' she found herself wondering for a while now.

She always pondered where she would go after the Fire Lord was put down, and she always came to the conclusion life would take her where it was destined to. But now the time has arrived, and she was in the same place she was before.

The water bender sighed as she sat down on the soft green grass, poking the fire with along stick. She stared into the flames, as though hoping they would give her an answer to her emptiness.

She needed to get out.

She knew this fact for a long time. The time has come for her to leave this group and set out on a quest of her _own_. She spent so long trying to help Aang succeed, but now she needed to bloom.

There is a reason she is the only water bender left in her tribe; she's meant to do something with herself, right? How can she, when all she does is follow one such as Aang with a large destiny of his own?

Katara was shuffling through her bag and came across the water scroll, which she "acquired" such a long time ago. Folded along with it was a map of all the kingdoms and towns, marked with a little dot to let the team remember where they had visited. She unrolled this map and stared down at it, observing how far and wide they have traveled together.

Giggling like mad, Aang sat down next to Katara. "What you looking at?" he asked, out of breath.

"Just wondering where we will go next, that's all. I've always wanted to visit the Hanging Gardens in the Earth Kingdom…"

"Sorry Katara, it will have to wait. I've been called to the Water kingdom here to help solve a civil war, and here to an Earth Kingdom village to help suppress the uprisings against the innocent Fire benders" he dictated as he pointed all the areas across the map.

She sighed. Once again not doing what she wanted in life to follow Aang's. Don't get her wrong, she loved him like a brother, but she felt she needed to blaze her own trail.

" Hey Aang, what's this town called?" She pointed to a marked spot on the map right in the middle of all the kingdoms.

"You don't know? Why that's Shukumei! It's the city where everyone goes to find themselves, says the legends. You can find anything in that city- from shops to dojos!" chimed in Toph, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Back so soon from gathering food?" asked Katara.

"Yea. I knew Sokka would have a hard time with the task, so I took it upon myself." Toph scoffed sarcastically.

Aang giggled "Well you were right. Sokka almost was defeated by the evil onions"

"But I wasn't!" he cried from the other side of the shore where he was drying out his clothes.

Toph shook her head in shame and continued with her explanation to Katara. "Shukumei is the city where things happen for everyone. That's why every year, there is a new admittance of people. But the doors only open once a year. There is a road that all the hopefuls travel upon. Its right…..here…" she felt around on the map and placed her finger at a small point labeled "Road to Shukumei"

"How do you do that Toph!" Aang asked his blind friend. She simply smiled and chose not to answer.

"The place…where people meet their destiny…" muttered Katara to herself. She stared at the road, following its winding path to the end stop at Shukumei city.

"Hey Toph, when do these doors open?"

"Actually, the road is opened for the travelers in about 2 days. Why, are you thinking of traveling that road yourself, Katara?" ask Toph suspiciously.

"No! No! not at all. I was just wondering, that's all." She shook her head nervously.

Toph and Aang began a discussion as Katara resumed her tracing of the road's path. "No…not at all…" she whispered to herself. "…never…"

That night, curled in her sleeping bag, Katara watched as the last embers of the day's fire burnt out.

Clutched in her hand was the map. She was only half a day's walk from the entrance to the Road to Shukumei. She could go there...who knows what she would find… maybe even a teacher for water bending…

She shook her head and turned over in her sleeping bag. She couldn't go…could she?

_What about Aang and Sokka…they need me._

But what about what I need?

_I won't go for a long time right? Maybe just to visit for a little…but they would never let me go. _

Sokka would kill me.

_But maybe if I leave without them knowing, and explain in a letter or something…_

No! Katara, your going crazy. You cant just up and leave!

_Why not?_

Why not…

Katara sat up slowly. The sun was about to rise soon. ' If I am going to do this…I got to do it now.'

Fighting all sense of rationalism, she quietly packed her things. It was time to fulfill her own destiny, and maybe the city _of_ destiny could help her do it. She flung her back pack over her shoulder, and placed a rock on the letter she wrote for her friends, explaining her inner turmoil and her need to be on her own.

Upon looking at the map, she realized she could take the river all the way down to the road. So Katara fashioned herself a large floating ice plate and settled her things on them. But before she could push herself away from shore, she heard someone ask her:

"Your leaving, Katara?"

It was Aang.

She stared at the sleepy boys eyes, who looked right back at her. Tears stung at her eyes, but she nodded her head yes. "I…I need to Aang…I…" she whispered.

"I understand. I wish you didn't have to go though, Katara." He was so grown up for such a young boy.

" I am going to miss you"

She smiled a sad smile, and replied "I am going to miss you too, Aang."

He watched as her silhouette floated away into the rising sun, leaving him with an empty hole in his heart.

"Be careful, Katara. I hope you find what you're looking for"

----------

"Did you hear? Prince Zuko renounced his title! He no longer wants to rule that horrid nation!"

"Good ridden I say; he's probably as rotten as that father of his"

"Zuko? No longer Fire Lord?"

"That boy will never be man enough to run an entire nation"

These mutterings continued through out the entire town, and all Prince Zuko could do to stop himself from burning every last one of them to a crisp was bite the inside of his cheek and keep his head down.

Sighing with agitation , he seated himself at a stand for shiskababs with his straw hat bent low over his face. "What can I get for you, sir?" ask the chipper hostess

"One chicken-kabab " he muttered, as he glared at the headlines taped around the entire stand. **"Fire Lord Defeated By Avatar!"**

"**Fire Nation Now At Our Mercy!"**

What caught his attention was the huge picture of himself, when he was bald with his ponytail, being attacked and cowering from the Avatar.

He snorted in anger just as his meal arrived. Taking his rage out on his plate, he took a huge bite from the meat. No one seemed to care that he helped to destroy his father…something that is still haunting him.

' How could I have done it?' he wonders time and time again, before he is brutally brought back to the fight, where his father almost killed him once again, before he realized that that man was no father to him, and therefore his honor in the fight was not being tested.

He always had some type of love for his father; the type an abused dog has for its master. The will to please him, as to finally be acknowledged for more then hatred.

He took another angry bite from his chicken, and sipped his tea. Tea always made him think of his loving Uncle, who sacrificed so much to make sure his nephew was kept alive and safe. How Zuko missed him…

But he was right in leaving him in his position as Fire Lord. He could not assume the throne…not now.

His father died before he even accepted Zuko back into his family, so to him, he technically was not the heir after all. The only way to do so…well if he knew, he would not be wandering from town to town trying to figure it out.

"Ah, that poor prince Zuko" stated the hostess. " Kicked out by his own nation, and shunned by the rest. I wonder what has become of that young boy"

" Me too" answered Zuko.

"So what brings you here to our small village?" Zuko hated these pointless conversations; he much rather keep to himself. However the shop keep was staring at him so intently he answered "Just passing through"

" Well since you're here, you simply must watch the grand opening of The Road!"

He looked up from his plate and asked "The Road?"

"Of course! The Road to Shukumei! Haven't you ever heard of it?"

Zuko shook his head no, not enjoying the condescending tone the man was giving him.

"Shukumei is the city that never sleeps…there's always something going on there. It is said to hold everyone's destinies! That's why the opening of the gate is such a monumental thing…it signifies the beginning of new lives to the travelers who are trying to make it to the city. Everybody always wants a new beginning, wouldn't you agree?"

Zuko just sipped his tea.

"When can I watch this grand unveiling?" asked the Prince, now wondering if that was the path for him. The man said everyone was entitled for a new life, right? Then why not him?

"Why, tomorrow afternoon! at the edge of town there is a giant wall with the Shukumei in sigma engraved on it. The Earth benders will lower the wall as soon as the clock strikes 12, and close it at midnight tomorrow"

Zuko threw down a coin and thanked the man, before sulking away.

"Shukumei…." He said to himself. Maybe this was his opportunity to finally set out and find himself the strength he needs to govern his nation. Perhaps there is a teacher there who would be willing to take him on, teach him to master his past and prepare for his future.

There had to be.

He couldn't wander alone for much longer. He needed a destination, a goal to achieve. All those years in exile he was driven by his goal to capture the Avatar. Little did he know he would be fighting along side him in the end.

Zuko made his way to the cheap Inn he had been staying at for a week now. With a soft thump he fell upon his mattress and stared at the dust flying around his room.

His hands traveled to his head full of spiky hair, and then down to his scar. The burnt flesh was bumpy and rough, and burning with the horrid memories of his past. He needed to get out of this inn, and find his way in the world.

Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation has made up his mind.

He would go to Shukumei tomorrow.

**--------**

**Well, now we know why our young lovers are leaving their mundane lives! Next chapter will be coming out very soon, seeing as how I already did it **

**Hope your enjoying this so far, I know I am excited to get to the fun part…!**

**Reviews would be lovely 3**


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting of the Minds

**All Roads Lead To Shukumei**

**Foxflame: Hello! I have returned with chapter 2! I would have written it last night, but I was too tired…sorry…**

**Thank you for my first 2 reviews! I know it sounds like nothing but if you're a fellow writer you know they are the best things to read!**

**So now on to chapter 2! I had to strike while the iron was hot and get this out of me**

**-------**

**Chapter 2: The Meeting of the Minds**

"_You're alive. Do something. The directive in life, the moral imperative was so uncomplicated. It could be expressed in single words, not complete sentences. It sounded like this: Look. Listen. Choose. Act.__"_

**Barbara Hall**,_ A Summons to New Orleans, 2000 _

**-------**

Prince Zuko sat up with lightning speed, banging his head on the cupboard attached to the wall. Rubbing the bump with anger, he looked around his room.

'Same dream…'

He shook his head as he tried to shake the images of the night before out of his head.

_Zuko's mother sat in the middle of a field of red fire roses, which bloomed all the way and faced their provider, the sun. She was kneeling with her head down, looking at something in her lap._

_Young Zuko ran towards her, but it seemed like he could not run fast enough. "Mother! Get out of the way!"_

Zuko shook his head again, rubbing his temples. "No….not today…"

_The field was ignited in flames, and there sat his mother, looking more beautiful then ever. She smiled at her son, as she mouthed something he could never understand._

_Young Zuko cried and cried as he seemed to float away from the fiery field. _

"What are you saying to me, mother?"

Sighing, he went to wash up in the small bathroom connected to his room. As he looked into the water, he was forced to remember the battle with his father. "Water…"

He dipped his hands into the cool substance, trying to remember the feel of it when Katara, that water tribe girl Aang traveled with , healed his arm. 'It's not the same'

It often amazed him, how that girls kindness never faltered with him. They met several times along their journey, and each time they somehow ended up alone, and she showed him the utmost kindness.

However, during that battle, she took time away from healing herself, to make sure he was ok.

"_ZUKO!" cried Katara, who watched as their new ally flew across the floor and slammed hard against the war. His arm was smoking with brunt flesh, another blow his father dealt to him._

_Katara froze Azula in a ice prison, and leapt over to Zuko. He shuttered away out of sheer habit._

"_Don't worry, this wont hurt." Water enveloped her right hand, and glowed an unnatural blue. He watched as his arm glowed for a moment, and absorbed the cooling feeling of her hand on his arm._

_They locked eyes for a second and a second only. Before he could mouth any words, she was struck down by Azula, and the fight continued as though nothing had happened…_

Zuko splashed water on his face. He had to forget any ties of his past if he was to move on. He easily did forget most, like the Avatar and his travelers, but for some reason not the girl with the startling blue eyes…

The bells throughout the town rang loudly, and the cheers of all the villagers stung the Princes sensitive ears. 'Why are they cheering those…' and then it struck him.

"The Gate is opening!"

Quickly Zuko packed his few belongs, flung the satchel over his back, and ran out of that musty inn for good.

'I'm going to Shukumei!'

-------

By early morning on the second day, Katara found herself in front of the tall solid wall of rock. ' I guess I am the first one here….'

She could hardly believe what she was doing there! Was she really setting out on her own? Has Sokka and Toph set out a search party despite her wishes?

Katara eyed the carved in sigma of the city of Shukumei. It was all four element's symbols in a perfect square. The swirls of the Water Tribe, flames of the Fire Nation, the rock of the Earth Kingdom, and the clouds of the Air Kingdom.

As the sun rose in the sky, she found herself being joined by more and more travelers, all staring at the in sigma as well. No one spoke; no one knew each other. Hey were, however, all there for the same reason. That simple understanding of the desire to start one's life kept all quite.

That is, until the town's folk woke up and began the festival. The bell for the hour warning signal chimed through the town and near by forests with a loud shrill. Katara covered her ears the for the half hour bell warning, well prepared for it.

'Geez! Like the first wasn't enough!'

After what felt like days, Katara finally saw some movement on the uppermost part of the wall. 20 Earth benders, all in colorful uniforms lined up evenly .

" I can't believe it! It's really time!" she whispered, slightly scared. 'I cant believe I am going through with this…maybe I should go back'

She was in an internal war with herself, crystal eyes racing back and forth from the wall to the road back to her friends.

'I cant do this…they need me.. I am not ready…what was I thinking! They'll all laugh at me if I go back though….oh Katara what have you done!'

"5!" cried out the crowd

"I got to get out of here…" she said, as Katara pushed with all her might through the dense crowd.

---

Prince Zuko stood at the edge of the travelers, watching with mild amusement at the town's over joyous festival. Streamers from God knows where fell upon his head, along with the tossing of confetti and silly girls points and giggles in his direction.

'Just lower the damn thing already..' he thought, eyeing those girls with a little fear.

Just as he suspected, one started to approach him. And looking upon her face, he did what any normal man with any amount of sense did; he ran.

Zuko made his way through the crowd towards the gate, pushing and shoving other travlers aside.

"Hey! Watch it buddy, we'll all make it to Shukumei!"

"4…" cried the crowd, counting down as the Earth Benders prepared their stance.

Zuko pushed himself as far as he could through the people, eyes never faltering on the solid wall of the gate.

"3…"

----

Katara was stuck between two very…fat…travelers, who seemed to not notice a skinny water tribe girl lodge in the folds of their fat.

"Excuse me! I need to get through!" she cried, trying to move the lard out of her way.

"2!..."

'Here we go..' thought Katara as she suddenly lunged forward.

"1 !" There was a loud crash as the rock wall was lowered, the cheers from the people sounded throughout all ears, and the stampede of the travelers moved with odd swiftness for a large group of compacted people.

Just as Katara lunged forward, the crowd lunged towards the gate.

"Umph!" she and another stranger cried as they collided like the waves upon the shore.

"Hey watch it!" she cried.

"Get off me, peasant!"

The two were entangled from their limbs to their bags, and the crowd of people did not slow down one bit, but rushed around them like a heard of buffalo who avoid a log in their path.

They fought to loosen each other, but it was simply impossible with the people rushing past.

Once the crowd thinned out, the two began the hard process of un lodging themselves from one another.

"Look mommy!" cried a small boy from the village "They were the trampled ones this year!"

A few people laughed, noting how every year at least one person is swept down by the over eager travelers.

"You should watch where your going next time!" said Zuko.

"Well I am sorry next time I'll split the crowd like the Red Sea and make sure your not I my way!" retorted Katara, who stood up and dusted herself off.

With a huff, she lowered her hand in Zuko's face. "Here, let me help you"

Zuko adjusted his straw hat, and looked up into the eyes of his collision partner.

Honey eyes met crystal blue.

"Prince…Zuko?" said Katara, as she grabbed his hand and helped him up.

He stood , and looked into those crystals, those eyes he could not stop wondering about since he first saw them. Before h even opened his mouth, however, the streets got suddenly more quite.

"Prince Zuko!? Here?"

Mutterings ran through out the whole crowd, and all eyes were lock on him, closing in, trying ot get abetter look at him. Some people tried to shout out what they thought of him and his ways, his filthy nation, and filthy honor.

"Go back where you came from!"

"Ha! He can't, no one wants him there either!"

"Death to the Fire Nation!"

Katara glared at the ignorant crowd. "How can yo be so cruel after all you've been through! You should know what its like to be shunned! He dealt with the same war as you!"

But her pleas fell on deaf ears, and the crowd closed in around them.

"Come with me" Zuko said, as he held out his hand.

"But…I can't…" she tried to say.

"Then why are you here!" he cried, as he grabbed her hand, and began a sprint to the gate, and to the Road to Shukumei.

They ran with all their might, bags bouncing on their shoulders, screams in their ears.

Katara was nearing the gate now, the gate moments ago she could not stand to even be near.

And now she was going straight to it.

"Zuko! Wait…I don't know" she panted out as they ran.

The crowd closed in on them even quicker.

He looked back at her, and she looked at him.

The gates were only feet away, and he slackened his grip on her hand. "Go if you need to...this road is for me"

She looked at the road, the long winding path that disappeared into the horizon, and she knew what she must do.

She gripped his hand tighter, and away they ran until they could no longer hear the shouts of the people behind them.

---

**Sorry that chapter was a little short, but I needed to end it that way…cant carry out my whole story in 10 chapters!**

**What did you think? I know it seems a little odd how Zuko took Katara with them, but trust me this is not one of this fics where they fall in love automatically…but for me I always feel there needs to be attraction at first, or at least some sort of desire to know the other. Love cannot fall out of the sky into our laps.**

**Chapter 3 is waiting on deck…so be prepared!**

**-Foxflame **


	4. Chapter 3:Day 1: Follow Suit

**All Roads Lead To Shukumei**

**Foxflame: Wow ….back so soon? Glad your enjoying this as much as I am! These updates are so fast due to a. much inspiration and b. long weekend….most likely ill use my free time to write, but I can't guarantee such fast updates.**

**Now to answer a few reviews…**

**Dearest reader _Teen Anime Otaku_: I know what you mean: that jus cus they'll be paired up you can't see how peace will automatically come….but hey, you're jumping the gun! I never said that lol who knows where this story will take us….so I hope you stay tuned and are not disappointed!**

**Now lets find out what happens once they finally stop running…those idiots the towns people aren't following you anymore!**

---

**Chapter 3: Day 1: Follow Suit**

"_They were so strong in their beliefs that there came a time when it hardly mattered what exactly those beliefs were; they all fused into a single stubbornness.__"_

**Louise Erdrich**

---

The sound of pounding feet echoed through the forest on either side of the pair. The road was wide and very smooth, probably due to the years of extensive traveling.

Katara and Zuko began to slow their pace down a little while away and soon enough came to a general stop. Both parties were panting and sweating, and naturally discarded their bags onto the floor beside them.

Katara chose to walk to the side of the road and settle herself under the nearest tree to cool off. Once the pain subsided, there was an awkward silence between the two.

Zuko looked at the tired girl under the tree, wondering 'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?'

She was the Avatar's companion…so did that make her his because of their momentary alliance?

'I must travel to Shukumei alone; by being alone I can truly master myself'

"Whew, you certainly are popular Prince Zuko" said Katara as she stood and dusted herself off.

He looked at her, and then turned to pick up his things. As he started off along the road, Katara called after him. "Hey! Where you going?"

"To Shukumei" he stated obviously. Katara put her hands on her hips, and cocked her head to the side "Ofcourse you dunce! Why else are we on this road. What I mean is, where you going alone"

"I did not ask to travel with you, water bender" He turned towards the city once more, but was once again stopped.

"Hey this water bender has a name, so don't pretend like you don't know it. I figured that when, say, I don't know…. You grabbed my hand and forcibly dragged me down this path, you hoped I would join you"

She put her hands up in a defensive way and said "But hey, that's just me. Maybe in the Fire Nation that's how they say goodbye…"

"Don't patronize me. It was a reaction, that's all." Replied Zuko, pulling an excuse out of his ass. He really had no idea why she was here either.

"Well either way, we are here, and together. Why not travel together until we reach the group? Im sure neither of us would mind the company" she stated . She chose to head out on her own, but to be completely honest, she hated solitude.

"I would" sulked Zuko.

Katara was slightly taken aback, but brushed it off. "Fine, you go your way, and I'll go mine"

She picked up her things, and started walking down the road. "But there is only one way…"

She smiled at him and said, "Well then, we have ourselves a little problem now don't we?"

---

The morning after Katara left, found Aang wide awake staring at the water. Sokka and Toph had just finished reading her letter, and Toph was in charge of calming Sokka down.

"We have to find my sister! I know her she's going to get herself in some sort of trouble"

"Relax you dolt, she's a strong water bender. She takes care of you and all of us half the time. I am sure she can handle herself" said the tiny Earth Bender, head down and back erect.

"But…Aang, come on back me up on this. We need to find Katara! Where could she possibly go"

The avatar just pulled his knees to his chest and stared at the water, twiddling his fingers and creating a tiny whirlpool in the serene lake.

"She went to Shukumei" replied Toph "I knew she would go"

"If you knew, why didn't you stop her! Or tell me so I could!" screamed Sokka.

"This was Katara's choice. Its her life, and she needs to live it how she wants" said a sullen Avatar.

Sokka just stared in amazement at his two friends. How could they be so dumb! Katara, his baby sister was out there somewhere, by herself! She could be hurt, or in trouble…

"We need to find her, and fast. I cant let her do this"

"Listen to yourself Sokka. Always saying 'I'. its not for _you_, its for her." Toph stepped closer to Sokka, who jus then sat himself hard on the floor.

His whole life he was with his sister. They did everything together. They even found the Avatar and went on this whole journey, always side by side. And the thought of her striking out on her own…without him…

It scared him, though he would never admit it.

"I want…I need my sister back Toph"

Aang decided to take off at that moment, flying away with his staff

' I need her too, Sokka' thought Aang bitterly as he flew away.

Toph placed an unusually gentle hand on Sokka's shoulder, as he hung his head down.

"She'll come back Sokka, she just needs to answer a few questions"

He looked up at the blind bender, who somehow knew and stared back. "What kind of questions, Toph?"

"I don't know. But they were obviously important enough to do this to us." She motioned to the Avatar flying over the land, and to the brother sulking on the shore.

"For the little time I have known her, I don't think Katara would do something stupid. She thought about this. Don't worry, she's a big girl"

---

"I am not following you! Don't flatter yourself, Highness" Katara said, as she crossed her arms across her chest and stomped of a few paces ahead.

"Who's following who now then! Since I am ahead of you, its obviously you who seems to be stalking me"

Zuko scoffed " Well that's mature!"

"And so is saying I am following you when , surprise! Were on a one way road to the same city. I am terribly sorry that I even thought we could make the trip to the group together. Boy was I stupid"

The Fire Prince stared at Katara's back, shooting invisible daggers at her. Why did she have to make this so difficult! All he wanted was to travel to the city in peace!

"You got that right" he retorted, and suddenly he was splashed with a ice cold water ball.

'He's so infuriating! All I did was offer Company! I thought after what happened during the battle…ugh I don't know'

"I guess some people never change" she said in a low tone.

Zuko stopped a few feet behind her, and wondered why this girl was so troubled. 'Not like I care or anything…'

The suddenly those calm crystal eyes light up at him, and Katara spun around and faced him.

"You're such a jerk! You act like you're the only one who has problems. Well get a clue Prince- your not. Just forget it…I'll give you a half hours lead and you can walk alone if that's what you want" She threw her stuff down on the floor, and situated herself to wait.

Zuko glared at her. Who did she think she was! He was a Prince, an educated warrior…and who was she?

She was nothing but a meaningless water bender.

And yet.

"Why…why did you leave the Avatar?"

Katara slowly looked up at Zuko's honey eyes, letting her anger melt away; after all water can adapt to change very easily.

"What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't matter…I was jus thinking maybe the time would pass more quickly this way."

Katara smiled to herself. Boy was he stubborn. He wanted her to accompany him, she knew it. No one, no matter how strong, likes to be alone. She accepted this about him; he jus went about things in a way to make himself seem in control. She knew how to deal with guys delicate egos; she grew up with Sokka, after all.

She stood, and dusted herself off once more, gathered her things and the pair began the walk to catch up with the group of wanderers.

" I left because I felt it was time to find my own destiny, not just follow Aang's " Zuko glanced at her, and watched as she fiddled with her charm around her neck.

He made a sound of agreement, and they said no more. It was a very weird situation, but fate caused it to be this way. Enemies turned allies turned companions.

Besides, Zuko isn't the easiest of people to get along with.

After a long time, Katara asked Zuko a question hesitantly "Hey Zuko, if you don't mind me asking…well you don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

"What is it?"

" Why did your father give you that scar? I mean, I know he gave it to you…but I was always unsure as to why…"

"It's a mark of my shame; I rather not divulge in it"

"I mean, for your father to give it to you, of all people, I am sure it must be painful…"

"Yes it is, and talking about it does not make it any less so."

Katara instantly shut up. She felt stupid at prying, but a girl's curiosity is not always sedated so easily.

" Well, if it helps…I can relate to your situation…"

"I highly doubt that. You don't have this on your face for the whole world to know your shame and disgrace"

"But I have a reminder of something terrible that happened to me too…"

Zuko looked at her. He never once conceived this girls life to be at all similar to his. He dealt with more turmoil then most should at such a young age. And here she was, comparing herself to him like she could!

'She probably grew up with a family that loved her, a great home; not one upon the sea'

These thoughts made him grow hostile towards her. Privileged people always made him angry; they never ever knew how good they had it.

"What could have possibly happened to you?"

She sighed and fiddled with her necklace once more. "You just don't get it do you? Your not the only one with a hard past, Zuko. Maybe if you ever chose to look around you, you'd realize you can be human and show a weakness because we all have one"

He was silenced then.

"I lived through this war too…and I felt the bad ends of it, just like you…"

"What happened to you that was so terrible?"

Katara watched her feet as she walked beside him. Now she felt pointless in her attempts at compassion. He did not care, and she sure as hell wouldn't share her life story right then and there.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past , just missing Zuko's head and piercing a tree.

Zuko's fist automatically was engulfed in flames, and Katara reached for her water satchel.

Then out of the trees a dark figured shrouded in black flew and somersaulted in front of the pair.

As he straightened up, he locked eyes with Zuko, and then passed over to Katara, who gasped at the sight of him.

"Hello Katara, you're looking more beautiful then ever" He stuck another wheat stalk in his teeth, and unsheathed his back slung swords.

Katara slowly arose from her battle stance, and glared at the tall handsome boy before her. The boy who was the first ever to win her attentions.

"….Jet?"

----

**OK ok I know whats Jet doing here? Well …you'll find out later lol. As for the chapter I don't really much care for it, but I think as time goes on they'll evolve a little more. **

**I hope you don't kill me for the Zuko / Katara conversations- theyr not moving to fast. I always felt people portrayed Zuko way to mean and cold; he is not Sesshoumaru (Inuyasha fans!) Hes still a teenage boy, and a little more open then most think. **

**Well I am exhausted and have a whole week of school ahead of me. See you soon!**

**- fox**


	5. Chapter 4:Night 1: Legends Never Die

**All Roads Lead to Shukumei**

**By: Foxflame**

**I don't know why, but I have this sudden urge to be writing. I just updated another story of mine with 3 new chapters, when I was sure I would never return to the writing world of fanfiction! But I came across my old story and realized this has good potential to take off and hopefully become a well revered Zutara fanfiction!**

**Another note: just in case it was not cleared up, the town they met in was not Shukumei, it was the town at the base of the long road to go **_**to**_** Shukumei. I decided to put a little legend in this chapter to perhaps help the understanding. I am sorry, I thought I was more clear in my descriptions.**

**- - - - -- - - - -**

_Only the curious will learn and only the resolute overcome the obstacles to learning. The quest quotient has always excited me more than the intelligence quotient._

**Eugene S. Wilson**

**Chapter 4: Night 1: Legends Never Die**

She was surprised to see him that was not a lie. She could not even remember the last time she was with him, alone, in such proximity. Well actually, she was not alone right now. She had a fuming fire prince at her side.

"You" scoffed Prince Zuko.

"Yes, me. And you, and her. Now that that is all settled, may I ask why you guys are passing the first rest point? Its getting late yanno," questioned the rebel teen.

" Your going to Shukumei, Jet?" ask Katara, surprised apparent in her tone. "I figured since the fire nation was defeated you and your gang would take to pillaging villages, gaining revenge, that sort of thing" No matter how much time passed, Katara was still bitter about their first encounter and Jets obvious use of Katara's water bending to destroy a fire nation town.

He winced slightly at the reminder of his…troubled past , to say the least. "Katara, we are on the road to Shukumei here. There is no more past, just a future. And that is what I am looking for. I think since the fall of fire nation, a lot of people are left without purpose. I have heard people saying that this is the largest group to take up the journey down the road."

The sun was indeed setting down slowly, and the rims of a purple sky were beginning to show through. Zuko, who went almost entirely unnoticed during their conversation, decided to speak up.

" Where is this checkpoint then?"

Jet then turned to the young prince, disgust still evident on his face. He leaned forward on his swords in a lounge looking way before saying " What makes you think your welcome here, oh young Fire Lord. Once this congregation finds out you're here, I highly doubt you'll even make it to the city"

At once his fist was engulfed in flames.

"STOP. The war is over, no more fighting. Jet , don't be a jerk. I know it's a little to much to ask, but I am asking anyway. I am traveling with him and he is coming with me. And I would think, Jet, what with that little speech you gave about ' new beginnings' , you'd be the most understanding one here about Zuko" Katara was breathing heavily at the end of her words, obviously annoyed with the wheat chewing boy.

"When you get tired of him Katara, or he turns on you, just whistle. Ill be close" and with that he took to the trees again. Katara just looked at Zuko whose fist was still alight.

"You should put that out. I think he is right, Fire Nation probably isn't to welcome here" Zuko said nothing, but immediately put out the flame. His mind was once again in overdrive. This girl was _protecting him. _

_Him._

Someone who hunted them, destroyed their village, almost killed them on more then one occasion. It seemed that Prince Zuko had a lot to learn.

The pair made their way into the clearing off to the right of the road, into the forest. There were small fires scattered all around , with different groups of people gathered around, cooking meals and telling stories.

They found a fire pit ( which Zuko lit under much cover given by Katara) and began eating that nights dinner. The sky was a canvas of colors, when the two travelers overheard the oohs and ahhs of a crowd a few fire pits over.

"Shall we?" asked Katara, not waiting for an answer, got up and walked over to see what everyone was looking at.

Children were lined up the closest, obvious enjoyment etched into their faces. The source of the entertainment was an old couple. The husband, the water bender, and the wife, an earth bender. Together , with water supplied from the stream near by, and the ground, they twisted the mud into shapes and designs, making the small children giggle with glee as the figures weaved through them.

"Hm" scoffed Zuko, obviously unamused. "Child stuff" Before he could turn to walk away, the old woman called to him.

"Oh young man, this is just the beginning. Stick around, and we will tell you the tale of how the great city of Shukumei was created." Her arms and legs were moving in rhythmic motion with her husbands, bending and twisting the mud above head to create the figures of two young people.

"The tale begins with the love of a very unlikely pair. Perhaps the fact their love was found through adversity, it was made even stronger. This couple was unlikely due to the fact, that the woman was a very powerful water bender, and her lover a very powerful fire bender. It was natural that elementary opposites would conflict, but it was worse then that.

"Their families, like most, dismissed their love as unreal, and forced them to be apart. Naturally this could not be, so one night under the full moon, they ran to meet each other at the town we took off from our journey today. However, they were followed, and betrayed by members of their own tribe." The couple wove together more startling figures in the sky, water and earth forming a mud like clay army of figures

"Immediately, they lovers ran, holding hands all the while. Behind them, not to far off, was their families and loved ones chasing them poised with weapons aimed at the other offending person. They ran , so says legend, for the whole night. The full moon seemed to shine a safe path for them to run, while their predators were stuck fighting the underbrush and thickness of the forest.

"Eventually, they lost them. Panting and exhausted, the couple instantly fell asleep in a safe cave they found at the base of what we now know as Shukumei mountain. Unbeknownst to them, the spirits of the Sun and Moon had been watching them, and were impressed with their pure love.

"The Sun spirit, being the source of fire power, and the Moon being the source of water power, decided to put their differences aside to help the young couple. It was always a mystery as to why the sun and moon were never in the sky at the same time. One always ran away from the other, and that is why we have day and night.

"But one thing was for certain. Moved by their plight, the Sun and Moon moved together in the sky and created the first solar eclipse. This time of darkened light scared off the villagers, who obviously understood they angered the powerful spirits. When the lovers awoke from their slumber, they found the sky to be glowing, with the moon and sun overlapping in the sky.

"It was immediately understood by the two, that this was the place to begin their home. So started the small village, which over time grew. Day by day, wandering people found their way through the woods to this village of peace and prosperity. None , however, could explain how they got there or what course of action drew them there. All agreed though, that it was destiny.

"Over time the village grew into a vast city. Nobody ever understood what it was about it, but the grass is said to always be green, the harvest always plentiful, the water forever flowing clear. And one thing was for certain. If you traveled to Shukumei, you did not leave without fulfillment.

"The spirits are said to shine the brightest over the city of Shukumei. And that, my friends, is what brings us all here on this road, heading to what we hope to find."

Some people clapped, and others just stared in silence at the place where the clay figures were only moments ago.

- - - -- - -

"Do you think the legend is true? That the spirits shine brightest there?" asked Katara as she snuggled down into her sleeping bag. Zuko only turned over in his own, and said "I …honestly, don't know."

"Wouldn't it be amazing to bend there? With the moon so strong, I bet my abilities will get better, and maybe I can meet a water bending master…"

Katara stared up at the stars, the warm fire cackling at her feet. A few feet away, she heard a mother talking to her child, who was obviously afraid of the dark. She fiddled with her necklace, and tried to push certain thoughts from her mind.

"Hey Zuko? What are you going to Shukumei for?" She didn't expect an answer in all honesty. If anything, she was more voicing her thoughts she had since they first started this morning.

"I need to find something" at first she thought it was her imagination, but after a moments silence, she understood it was in fact the prince talking.

"Well, I'm not going to ask you what it is, but from what I know of you, you always seem to be _ looking_ for something. For a long time now, all you searched for was Aang. But now with that in the past, what can it be? But I think that if you are still searching for something, that Aang was never what you wanted to find in the first place"

She was blunt. Straight to the point. And what was worse, Zuko knew her words to be correct.

"Maybe."

She was surprised once more she even got another answer out of him. However short it may be.

"I'm tired" he said immediately as she opened her mouth to try and trick him into speaking once more. She understood that to be her signal to back off, so Katara turned on her side and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Prince Zuko."

And there they slept.

**- - - - -**

**Fox: end of chapter. Welp I wont lie, I really have more passion writing my other story, but I just enjoy updating this story because I don't have to be to serious about it. Its short and sweet and an easy write. It's a good way to pass the time yanno? Hopefully ill spit out another chapter soon, but this is taking a back seat to Bibouroku! I hope your enjoying my small story. Reviews are love !!!!**


End file.
